This invention relates generally to exercise equipment. More particularly, the resent invention relates to cardiovascular exercise apparatus of the bicycle-type, specifically adapted to provide independently adjustable conditioning of both the upper and lower extremities of a user.
It is generally recognized in the medical profession that routine exercise programs are beneficial, if not necessary, to improved cardiovascular, pulmonary, and neuro-muscular health. In this regard, many physicians now prescribe moderately intense aerobic exercise programs for heart rehabilitation and preventive care. The recognition of these benefits associated with routine exercise has caused many to adopt a regular exercise regimen, which has led to an explosion in various exercise programs such as jogging, weight lifting, aerobic dancing, and cycling. Although all of these exercise programs have proven beneficial in their general application, each possesses certain deficiencies which have detracted from its overall effectiveness.
Exercise equipment can be classified primarily as equipment intended for aerobic exercise and equipment intended for anaerobic exercise. Aerobic exercise stimulates the action of the heart and lungs and the circulation of the blood. Anaerobic exercise, on the other hand, involves the conditioning or toning of muscles and muscle groups. Naturally, because of the repetitive nature of exercise, there is some overlap in the effects of each of these categories of exercise. For example, an exercise bicycle, which is an aerobic exerciser, also causes the leg muscles to be toned to some extend because of the continuous peddling action. Anaerobic exercise equipment, for example free weights, will cause increased heart and lung action if the weights are sufficiently heavy or the exercise regime of sufficient duration. Neither of these categories of exercise is superior to the other and, in fact, a good exercise program normally involves both types.
An exercise bicycle is a well known piece of aerobic exercise equipment which many individuals have in their homes. Stationary bicycle exercisers are known in which the user, sitting on a raised bicycle seat, operates pedals with his feet to turn a front wheel whose rotation is subject to an adjustable resistance to vary the required effort. Such machines are suitable for developing the leg muscles, but afford little exercise to other parts of the body. Attempts have been made to combine an exercise bicycle with upper body conditioning devices, but these attempts have primarily involved cooperative interconnection of the pedals with movable handlebars. Such devices are not totally satisfactory for a combined exerciser because the movement of the handlebars is functionally related to the pedaling operation so that both occur at essentially a uniform rate. Therefore, one desirous of performing more strenuous exercise for his upper body is not able to do so because the pedals rotate at that same rate. It is important that a combined exerciser permit independent exercise of the upper body while allowing the aerobic exercise achieved through the pedaling operation to continue at its own separate rate.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved exercise device which provides aerobic exercise for both the upper and lower portions of the body. Such an improved exercise device should permit the upper and lower portions of the body to be exercised independently of the other, and provide separately adjustable resistive forces against which the legs and arms work. Additionally, an improved exercise device is needed which is relatively inexpensive, yet is of sturdy construction to permit extended home use. Further, an improved exercise device is needed which provides proper support to a user seated thereon for extended exercise periods. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.